LAS CIENTO CUARENTA Y NUEVE REGLAS DE LA ONU
by Anniih
Summary: Reglas únicamente basadas entre Estados Unidos e Inglaterra. / 149. Estados Unidos e Inglaterra se aman.


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz. Si existe algún fic parecido, **NO** es plagio, es mera coincidencia.  
**Advertencia: **Random, Crack, o como quieren llamarle._  
_**Pareja:** UKxUSA y USAxUK respectivamente.

**Nota:** Solo son reglas basadas y centralizadas en la pareja. Puede que haya unas cuantas fuera de contextos xD

* * *

**...**

**LAS CIENTO CUARENTA Y NUEVE REGLAS DE LA ONU**

.**..**

* * *

**1****.** Toda delegación estará integrada como mínimo y máximo dos personas.

**2****.** Basado en la primera norma, Francia y Hungría, no insistan en hacer orgías… ¡Menos con Estados Unidos e Inglaterra!

**3****.** Está estrictamente prohibido utilizar la denominación "Estado-Miembro". No hace falta dar explicaciones.

**4. **También no mencionar la palabra "Cinco metros" bajo ningún contexto, mucho menos "Regiones Vitales" o "Invadiré tus regiones vitales" o cualquier sinónimo de esta.

**5. **No se permiten las micronaciones.

**6. **Todo órgano será sancionado si muestra sus partes intimas. Francia NO debe andar desnudo por la sede, puede causar traumas, específicamente en Estados Unidos.

**7.** Invadir regiones vitales estadounidenses está estrictamente prohibido.

**8.** La norma anterior no cuenta para Inglaterra.

**9.** Invadir regiones vitales anglosajonas está estrictamente prohibido.

**10.** La norma anterior no cuenta para Estados Unidos.

**11.** Francia, no insistas.

**12.** Cualquier tipo de objeto tecnológico que porte cámara, deberá apagarse y no ser utilizada bajo ninguna razón hasta encontrarse diez metros alejados de la sede. ¿Entendieron, Hungría y Japón?

**13.** NO se puede tocar el rizo de Estados Unidos.

**14. **¡Maldita sea Francia, no insistas!

**15.** La norma número 13, no cuenta para Inglaterra.

**16.** España, para eso tienes a Romano. ¡Tírale el rizo a él!

**17.** Ninguno del Trío de Amigos puede tocar el rizo de Estados Unidos.

**18.** Si la regla número 13 es desobedecida, será castigado por todas las leyes del mundo.

**19.** Estados Unidos NO es América.

**20. **Inglaterra solo es una nación constituyente del Reino Unido.

**21. **Estados Unidos no siempre tendrá la razón.

**22****.** Inglaterra sí.

**23****.** Nadie puede presentarse vestido de manera irrespetuosa, como por ejemplo Polonia con falda, ni Japón con orejas de gato.

**24****.** No Francia, Inglaterra no se vestirá de camarero-sexy, ¡menos de enfermera!

**25****.** Una vez más Francia, Estados Unidos no se pondrá el traje de marinerito, ni de osito-desnudo.

**26. **Francia no podrá hacer ninguna broma bajo el contexto de relaciones sexuales, ni partes intimas.

**27****.** Toda relación sentimental bajo cualquier condición sexual, no se deberá mostrar en el interior de la sede, por razones éticas. ¡Aquí se viene a trabajar!

**28****.** Estados Unidos e Inglaterra están exentos de la norma anterior.

**29. **Para eso están los baños.

**30****.** De acuerdo a la norma número 29, si escuchan ruidos extraños provenientes del tocador de la sede, hagan caso omiso y pasen de largo.

**31****.** Enserio Francia, pasa de largo.

**32. **Continuando con la misma norma, si oyen oraciones como "Al-Alfred" y "Ar-Arthur" siguiendo con "Ahhh…fuck", no hagan caso.

**33****.** No traer revistas pornográficas.

**34****.** La norma anterior no cuenta para Inglaterra.

**35****.** Si la presencia de Inglaterra no se encuentra presente en algunas de las reuniones, nadie puede tocar ni insinuarse a Estados Unidos.

**36****.** Si la presencia de Estados Unidos no se encuentra presente en algunas de las reuniones, nadie puede tocar ni insinuarse a Inglaterra.

**37****.** Si se llega a romper las dos últimas reglas mencionadas, obtendrá una exigente sanción.

**38****.** Si en algún momento a Inglaterra se le escapa su lado Pirata, deberán entregarle a Estados Unidos para que se lo lleve a la última puerta de la sede, a mano derecha.

**39. **Si en algún momento a Inglaterra se le escapa su lado Ángel, deberán entregarle a Estados Unidos para que se lo lleve a la última puerta de la sede, a mano derecha.

**40. **Estados Unidos tiene prohibido presentarse de Cowboy, nadie se hace responsable de la hemorragia nasal de Inglaterra.

**41. **Inglaterra tiene prohibido presentarse de Pirata. (De acuerdo a la norma número 38, ya saben que hacer)

**42. **Inglaterra tiene prohibido presentarse de Ángel, sí es así, nadie se hace responsable de la hemorragia nasal de Estados Unidos.

**43****.** De acuerdo a la norma número 40, si Estados Unidos se niega a cambiarse de rompa, por favor enviarlo junto con Inglaterra a la última puerta de la sede, a mano derecha.

**44****.** En el caso de que Estados Unidos e Inglaterra fueron a la habitación mencionada, nadie puede entrar.

**45. **Se vuelve repetir: NADIE TOCA EL RIZO DE ESTADOS UNIDOS, si no quieres empezar una Tercera Guerra Mundial.

**46. **La norma anterior también se dirige a Rusia.

**47****.** Molossia, aunque sea una micronación, debe mantenerse seis metros alejado de Estados Unidos.

**48****.** Igual para Cuba.

**49****.** La República Francesa debe mentarse mínimo tres metros alejado de Inglaterra, si no quiere provocar una Tercera Guerra Mundial.

**50. **Ningún organismo tiene la autorización ni la libertad de emborrachar a Inglaterra.

**51****.** La norma anterior no cuenta para Estados Unidos.

**52****.** Escocia, no te burles de la relación de tu hermano junto con Estados Unidos.

**53. **Escocia, no uses pretextos de cuidar a tu hermano menor Inglaterra. Él está grandote y peludo.

**54****.** Escocia, deja a Estados Unidos en paz.

**55. **¡Enserio Escocia, deja de acosarlo! ¡No le tires el rizo!

**56****.** Escocia e Inglaterra están estrictamente prohibidos usar kilt en las reuniones.

**57****.** Estados Unidos no posee intenciones obscenas en fijarse en las piernas de Escocia.

**58****.** Las de Inglaterra, sí.

**59****.** Nadie tiene el permiso de mirar las piernas de Inglaterra ni las de Estados Unidos.

**60.** ¡No Francia!

**61. **¡Tampoco sus traseros!

**62****.** Las naciones no tienen derecho de burlarse de las cursilerías de Inglaterra hacia Estados Unidos, y viceversa.

**63****.** Inglaterra tiene estrictamente prohibido ir a nadar a solas con Francia, Japón o con quien sea.

**64****.** La norma anterior no cuenta para Estados Unidos.

**65****.** Estados Unidos tiene estrictamente prohibido ver películas de terror a solas con Francia, Rusia o con quien sea.

**66****.** La norma anterior no cuenta para Inglaterra.

**67****.** Los scones de Inglaterra son deliciosos.

**68****.** Basado en la norma anterior, Estados Unidos es el único que le puede llevar la contraria.

**69.** Las hamburguesas son sanas y buenas para el metabolismo.

**70. **Basado a la norma anterior, Inglaterra es el único que le puede llevar la contraria.

**71.** Sus asientos SIEMPRE van juntos.

**72. **Las hadas, unicornios, los extraterrestres y súper héroes, sí existen.

**73.** Si el cabello de Estados Unidos se encuentra desordenado, Inglaterra es el único que puede peinarlo.

**74.** Nadie, exclusivamente nadie tiene el derecho de sacarle en cara a Estados Unidos, que fue pateado por una mujer…Vietnam.

**75. **Corea del Sur no puede fijarse en los pechos de Estados Unidos ni de los de Inglaterra. Tampoco tocarlos.

**76. **Inglaterra no es antaño, es un caballero.

**77. **Estados Unidos no es infantil, es positivo.

**78.** Toda delegación tiene prohibido iniciar un conflicto bélico.

**79. **De acuerdo a la norma anterior, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra poseen ese derecho si ambos son infieles. Lo que nunca pasará.

**80.** Ofrecerse llevar a Estados Unidos en auto hasta "su casa", le caerá una maldición de por vida.

**81****.** Ofrecerse llevar a Inglaterra en auto hasta "su casa", hombres de negro vendrán a buscarlo.

**82.** ¡Entiende Francia! ¡NO!

**83.** Inglaterra dice que Gibraltar y Las Malvinas son inglesas…, si su opinión es en contra, por favor converse civilizadamente. No queremos a ver al británico destruir la sede.

**84.** Las cejas de Inglaterra son atractivas para los ojos de Estados Unidos, y nadie puede cuestionar.

**85.** China no puede atentar contra la vida de Inglaterra por ser un resentido del pasado.

**86.** Los países del Medio Oriente tienen prohibido aproximarse a Estados Unidos.

**87.** Enfadarse contra Estados Unidos por las alzas y bajas del dólar, está restringido.

**88.** De acuerdo a la norma anterior, Inglaterra puede recriminarle por la economía.

**89.** Ninguna nación debe bajarle los pantalones a Inglaterra aunque sea un juego.

**90.** ¡Basta, Francia!

**91.** Basado en la norma número 89, Estados Unidos está exento.

**92.** Ninguna nación debe bajarle los pantalones a Estados Unidos aunque sea un juego.

**93. **¡Por el amor de Dios, Francia!

**94.** Basado en la norma número 92, Inglaterra está exento.

**95.** Inglaterra y Estados Unidos son lo únicos que pueden caminar tomados de la mano.

**96. **Se restringe el uso de hamburguesas o cualquier gusto para seducir a Estados Unidos, ¿entendido Francia?

**97.** De acuerdo a la norma número 23, los disfraces de hamburguesas están prohibidos.

**98. **De acuerdo a la norma número 97, Inglaterra está exento de ella para ser "comido" por Estados Unidos.

**99. **Se restringe el uso de revistas de alto contenido sexual o cualquier gusto para seducir a Inglaterra.

**100.** Estados Unidos no cuenta en la norma anterior.

**101.** Los scones no se pueden utilizar como armas de guerra. Tampoco las hamburguesas, los tomates, etcétera.

**102. **Se prohíbe todo tipo de juguete con insinuaciones sexuales para Francia. (De cualquier tipo)

**103. **NO alimentar a Estados Unidos durante las reuniones.

**104. **Inglaterra está exento de la norma anterior.

**105.** Temas relacionados con la sexualidad de las personas, es estrictamente sancionado.

**106.** Italia del Norte no puede esconderse detrás de las prendas de Estados Unidos, para eso está Alemania.

**107.** Si en algún momento los rizos de Italia del Sur, Italia del Norte y el de Estados Unidos se enredan, los únicos que poseen la autoridad en desamarrarlos son España, Alemania e Inglaterra.

**108.** No insistas Francia.

**109.** Escocia NO puede hacer llorar a Inglaterra.

**110.** Inglaterra solo llorará si Estados Unidos se aleja de él, y viceversa.

**111.** Nadie puede separar a Estados Unidos de Inglaterra, y viceversa.

**112.** Estados Unidos es el único que puede darle masajes a Inglaterra, y viceversa.

**113.** Si Estados Unidos e Inglaterra llegan a la ONU cansados, extasiados, acalorados, agitados, respirando con dificultad como si hubieran tenido un éxtasis…NO preguntar qué estuvieron haciendo.

**114.** Japón tiene absolutamente prohibido regalarle, ni prestarle sus EroGame's a Estados Unidos.

**115.** La República Francesa debe afeitarse por lo menos una vez al mes.

**116.** Jamás preguntar a ninguna nación masculina, si se depilan.

**117.** Prusia seguirá siendo un Reino extinto.

**118.** Prusia tiene prohibido utilizar la idea de anexarse con Estados Unidos ni con Inglaterra.

**119.** ¿La Guerra Fría terminó?

**120.** Estados Unidos no se puede enojar si Rusia le gana en un videojuego dentro de la sede. (Provoca celos en Inglaterra)

**121. **Mucho menos lanzarle una hamburguesa, ni avisar a Tony para que haga una invasión alienígena en el país euroasiático.

**122.** Francia tiene inhabilitado traer mujeres de la vida.

**123.** No traer alcohol.

**124.** Si las naciones femeninas se sienten acosadas por Francia, por favor denunciarlo a las delegaciones.

**125.** Francia no puede dar muestras de "amor", sobre todo a Inglaterra ni a Estados Unidos.

**126.** La pizarra de la ONU puede ser rayada por Estados Unidos e Inglaterra.

**127.** Basado en la norma anterior, si hay un escrito "USA love UK" o "UK love USA", NO BORRAR.

**128.** Los doujinshis no están permitidos.

**129.** A veces la sede suele ser helada a causa del frío del invierno, si Estados Unidos tiembla de frío, nadie lo puede abrazar.

**130.** ¡Maldita sea Francia, que no!

**131.** Inglaterra está exento de la norma número 129.

**132.** Estados Unidos es el único que puede hacer pucheros a Inglaterra.

**133.** Estados Unidos es el único que puede tomar en brazos a Inglaterra.

**134.** Inglaterra es el único que puede enfadarse y retar a Estados Unidos. También viceversa.

**135****.** Francia posee todo el derecho de confundir a Canadá con Estados Unidos, no obstante no Estados Unidos con Canadá.

**136****.** Divulgar rumores sobre la relación anglo-estadounidense, obtendrá el peso de la ley.

**137. **Las fans deben mantenerse a diez metros de distancia alejadas de Estados Unidos y de Inglaterra.

**138. **No insistan, ellos dos no les darán sexo gay en vivo.

**139. **¡No, Francia!

**140****. **Inglaterra es celoso.

**141. **Estados Unidos es celoso.

**142. **Inglaterra es el único que puede tocar y penetrar el trasero de Estados Unidos.

**143****. **Estados Unidos es el único que puede tocar y penetrar el trasero de Inglaterra.

**144. **Solo Inglaterra puede tocar, besar, soñar, violar, respirar, entre más a Estados Unidos.

**145****.**Solo Estados Unidos puede tocar, besar, soñar, violar, respirar, entre más a Inglaterra.

**146****.** Por enésima vez Francia, ¡NO INSISTAS!

**147****.** Nadie tiene el derecho ni el poder judicial de cuestionar los sentimientos de Estados Unidos hacia Inglaterra, y viceversa.

**148****.** Nadie tiene el derecho ni el poder judicial de cuestionar el orden de la relación. Es personal, y no es 100% fija.

**149.** Estados Unidos e Inglaterra se aman.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Puedo apostar que me faltaron más para rellenar, pero mi cabeza ya colapsó. Me divertí escribiendo de ambas formas, como los sukes que son.

Si me ocurren más, a lo mejor haga una continuación.

Ojalá se hayan divertido. ¡Saludos, nos vemos!


End file.
